


Hope

by lSuperDuperNaturall



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dead Castiel, Depressed Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love Poems, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements, dead, hello dean, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSuperDuperNaturall/pseuds/lSuperDuperNaturall
Summary: A poem I wrote about Season 13 so far...





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yo check out my socials 
> 
> Tumblr- Superduperdestiel.tumblr.com
> 
> Instagram- Whats.a.slash.fan

**“I don’t care! There’s no hope!”  
** The green-eyed man shouted, unable to cope  
 **“I couldn’t save ‘em! There’s no one left!”**  
Both men were numb, felt like victims of theft.  
Theft of their mother,  
Theft of their friends  
They kept finding themselves in situations like this time and time again  
One tried to love what they had, take care of what was left behind  
One stayed back, locked himself in his room, drank himself out of his mind  
Now they drive, without purpose or meaning  
Helping where they could, intervening  
But Hope is odd… It’s quite a strange thing, because  
As they drove through the night  
One’s phone began to ring  
He stared in awe at his flashing phone screen  
As a gravel filled voice said,   
 _Hello, Dean_


End file.
